It is often necessary to shield electronic components in telecommunications systems against ambient electromagnetic radiation so that the components will not be affected by external disturbance and so that radiation emanating from the electronic components themselves will not have a disturbing influence on other parts of the equipment in which they are included. The need to shield electronic components is particularly manifest in the case of printed circuit boards that are positioned side-by-side in a magazine, as a result of the narrow spacing between adjacent boards. It is also important to earth the boards effectively to their respective fronts and to the magazine. Several different solutions have been proposed to this end. None of these solutions, however, satisfactorily solves the problem of shielding and earthing electronic components in a simple, inexpensive and labor-saving manner.